The World of NCIS: OSP
by XoxMountainGirlxoX
Summary: Collection of drabbles, one-shots, misc. stories. Mostly from prompts on Tumblr. Mostly Densi, but will also have team fics and other pairings.
1. I don't want to hurt you

**A/N:** Tumblr prompt request from ryan9098.

disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You have to. Just do it!" she said through gritted teeth. The pain in her eyes overwhelming him. He just couldn't bear to add on to it.

"Deeks, it will hurt more if you don't. Please!" She pleaded. Her hand squeezing his sporadically as pain came over in her waves. He watched his partner and girlfriend breath deeply through the pain as she sat on the ground, against a tree.

"Alright," he said with a sigh, "just…just don't look at me." He ordered. She gave him a sympathetic, knowing look before looking at the ground. He grabbed her arm as she grabbed onto a bush.

They had been running through the rough wilderness of Russia, chasing a suspect when said suspect decided to loop around and surprise them. The man that they were chasing crashed into them from the side, making them tumble down the steep embankment they had been running along side of. On the way down Kensi's shoulder had struck a large rock resulting in it getting dislocated. It was a miracle that she hadn't been knocked unconscious.

They didn't know where the suspect was and Deeks was the only one who could defend them. Both only had rifles with them and Kensi did have her knife but with her shoulder like it was she couldn't even throw it. Every little twitch sent knives of pain down her arm and through her chest.

"Okay, on the count of three." He said, the words taking back to the time in the room with the lazers.

"One." He said.

"Two." She added, her voice strained with fear and pain.

"Three!" He said as he closed his eyes. He yanked her arm towards him with all the strength he had. The scream she let out made his heart drop to his stomach and he had her in his arms in seconds.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He said into her hair as he held her tight. He kept chanting that and the tremble in his voice startled her. She had a feeling there was more to this than just hurting her. The way he was talking sounded like he was pleading with her. She squirmed a bit as the tight hold made her shoulder feel on fire.

"Deeks, it's okay." She said, turning a bit so she could face him. She put her hand on his face to make him look at her.

"I'm okay. My shoulder is back in. It is fine." She said with an uncharacteristic softness in her tone. He had heard that softness before, but not during work. She always left that voice for when they went home, for private times. She knew that she did the right thing by doing that when he nuzzled her hand and kissed the palm. It was a risk, they didn't know if their team was behind them or not, but it was risk she was willing to take.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, just a little twinge here and there. Nothing like before." She reassured him.

"Okay." He said with a sigh. More in relief than anything else.

"I love you." She stated, looking him in the eye. His eyes widened slightly in surprise at her confession, but he just smiled.

"I love you too." He said, leaning his forehead against hers before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Thank you. For doing that and also for being here." She said, still looking in his eyes.

"That is what partners are for." He stated. She smiled before pushing on his chest to make him back up.

"We better go before they send a search party for us. Also I want to find that guy before anyone else gets in his way." She said as she stood, Deeks right behind her.

"Lead the way!" Deeks said, motioning for her to go before him. She gave him a questioning look.

"Lady ninja assassins first." Deeks said with his signature cocky smirk. The smirk grew as he got a light slap on the chest, one that didn't go without his dramatic "ouch", but he saw a smile on her face before she passed him. He sighed in contentment as he started to follow her. Everything was as it should be.


	2. You don't remember?

**A/N:** Tumblr prompt from Anonymous.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"You don't remember?" He asked, the hurt in his eyes overwhelming her.

"No, I don't." She replied. He looked back at the dilapidated building and sighed. He had hoped she would.

It was their 21st anniversary, 30 years after they had first met. He didn't blame her for not remembering. The building was in shambles and not recognizable anymore. but he still had hoped she would.

"How did we first meet?" He asked.

"You were undercover at an MM…"Her voice trailed off as she finally figured out where he had taken her.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I was hoping that you would have remembered." He said with a sigh.

"Marty, that was a long time ago. So many things have happened since then. So many places that have meanings to us." She said, trying to explain.

"No, I understand. Plus it is hard to recognize unless you remembered the street it is on." He said, understanding now in his eyes. He ran a hand through her slowly graying hair.

"I love you." She stated. He smiled at her and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you too….even though you forgot the most important part of our lives." He said with a smirk. He dramatically winced as she lightly smacked in him the chest. She smiled before kissing him.

"I don't see this as the most important part." She said as she pulled away. He gave her a questioning look.

"You don't?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. I don't." She said.

"Then what is your most important part?" He inquired.

"Everything." She replied.

"Everything?" He repeated with questioning tone.

"Everything. This, the place where we used to surf, the food truck, our old apartments. Everything. It isn't about the places, but the memories." She explained. He smiled before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Well then, lets go home and make some more memories." He said, turning the car back on and pulling out onto the road.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think! Also go to my profile page, I posted a link to my Tumblr. Go and make a request if you want to!**


	3. What do I get if I win?

**A/N:** Tumblr prompt from raccoonsmate4life

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"What do I get if I win?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know, what do you want?" Deeks asked.

It was the week of Christmas and Hetty had given them the whole week off. Deeks had asked her again to go to Tahoe to ski and she had accepted. Luckily there had been no cases before they left and they had gotten away when they had planned.

"Hmmmmm." Kensi hummed as she put her finger to her chin in a thinking pose.

"Should I be scared?" He asked with a smirk.

"I don't know. Does a nice dinner at the Lodge and then some alone time in front of the fire scare you?" She asked as her eyes got dark. He gulped.

"No, unless you want to do all that by yourself." He answered, his voice a little husky. Her smoldering look having its desired effect.

"Well, then it shouldn't be scary for you because if I win I want that every night we are here." She said, pulling his jacket to get him closer.

"Well, then, "He started, repeating her tone, "I guess this isn't a competition then, because that is what I want as well." He said with smile before capturing her lips with his.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! Also check out my Tumblr and leave me a request if you want!**


	4. Oh my God, you're in love

**A/N:** Tumblr prompt request by thelittlepterophyllum

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

 **"Oh my God, you're in love."**

"What! No I'm not!" He replied indignantly. He had been staring at his phone the last five minutes with a sappy look on his face. Her loud comment had brought him out of stupor, but also got the attention of their team members.

"Yes you are, admit it." Kensi ordered, a triumphant smile on her face.

"I won't." He stated.

"Yes, you will." She commanded.

"Alright, what are you two arguing about now?" Sam asked with a sigh. Even though their bickering was a constant it didn't make it less annoying.

"He loves Katara, but won't admit it." She answered. Deeks rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to admit it because it isn't true!" He shot back.

"Then why did I catch you cuddling her when I got back from taking Monty out?" She asked, knowing she had him.

"I wasn't cuddling her." He stated, eyes narrowing towards her.

"Yes you were! I have proof!" She replied with a big smile.

"What!" He explaimed as she opened her phone and brought up a picture. She handed her phone to Callen who snorted as he looked at it before handing it over to Sam.

"Looks like cuddling to me, Deeks." Sam replied, looking at the picture of Deeks with his arms wrapped around a small, black, furry kitten.

"Admit it, Deeks." Kensi prompted.

"Fine. You turned me over to the dark side. " Deeks said with a sigh as Kensi pumped her fist in a sign of victory. She looked back over at her partner with a gleam in her eye.

"Say it." She ordered. He sighed again as he remembered their bet.

"Cats rule, dogs drool."

* * *

 **Hope you like this little banter! Tell me what you think!**


	5. Reality Check

**A/N:** Tumblr prompt from anonymous

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"I've been checking you out." The man said in a husky voice. He was the target that Kensi was supposed to seduce and leave with so that the others could get him and get him to the boat shed for questioning.

"Oh really?" Kensi asked, her voice low as she got closer to the man. A chill ran down her spine, and not a good one, as she felt the suspect's breath on her face.

"Yes, I saw how you walked in. I like a girl who is confident in herself." He said, a slight growl to his tone made him sound dangerous.

" _Can I please strangle this guy now?"_ Deeks' voice came over the comms. He had been assigned to waiting in the car outside. Granger, Hetty and Callen didn't yet know how to deal with the relationship of the two younger team members. So, when it came to shootouts, or anything that was deemed dangerous, the two were split up. This would be the new normal until the the three decided on a strategy.

" _Deeks."_ Came Sam's calm, but warning voice.

" _Hey, I can't be in there at least give me the right to complain."_ Deeks said, frustration lacing his voice.

" _And this is why you had to be split up. You need to learn how to not let your relationship get in the way of work."_ Callen spoke up.

" _I would be find if I was in there and was able to see her! I wouldn't be acting like this, I promise."_ Deeks shot back.

" _Enough you three. If you don't stop I'll pull all three of you and put other agents who don't give a damn. Got it?"_ Granger ordered. He knew this team was too close to each other and hoped that that wouldn't get in the way of their cases. He sighed as he heard quiet through the comms except for Kensi and the suspect who were now headed for the exit.

" _You are going to get your wish, Deeks. Kens headed your way."_ Callen warned.

" _got it."_ Deeks said, turning off the comms so he could concentrate better. He sat straighter in the passenger seat and had his gun ready if needed while watching the door with a hard stare. Suddenly it burst open and he watched as Kensi was flung three feet into the alleyway. Deeks immediately got out of the car with his gun trained on the door. He saw that Kensi was slowly moving to get up and had an inkling that she had been knocked out.

"LAPD! Come out with your hands on your head." He yelled, keeping his eyes on the door, but kept his hearing on Kensi. He pressed a finger to his ear to open comms again.

" _Agent down. I need back up."_ He called out as four men came out of the exit with guns still in hand. A few seconds later and all four were on the ground as Callen and Sam surprised them from behind. Once he made sure that they weren't going to be ambushed, Deeks immediately went to Kensi who was sitting up with her head in her hand.

"Kens? Kensi, you okay?" He asked softly. He laid a hand on her knee, but was shocked when she jerked away like he had burnt her. He also noticed that she was shivering violently.

"Kensi, its okay, its me, Deeks." He said gently putting a hand over hers, trying to coax her out of the flashback he knew she was having. When she didn't respond he pulled away with a sigh, that was when he saw the blood on his hand and he had to push down the slight panic that was slowly building.

"Kensi, come on. I need to see what happened." He said, almost pleading this time and with a slightly raised voice. This caught the attention of Sam and Callen who looked over at the two with worry.

"Deeks, whats going on? She okay?" Sam asked moving towards the two.

"I don't know. There is blood, but she won't let me look." He answered.

"I think she is in a flashback." Deeks added quietly. This made Sam's frown deepen. Callen joined a few seconds later after he made sure that the four men were contained.

"This is why I wanted to be in there." Deeks said with a hard tone, looking straight at Callen. Callen looked at him in confusion.

"You weren't being professional. How could I let you in like that?" Callen shot back.

"I….Callen, thinking about it for a second. When was the last time we had her go in to do this type of thing?" Deeks asked, letting the question sink in. He watched as he saw Callen figure out what he was getting at and watched as a sad look came across his face.

"I wasn't being unprofessional, I was looking out for my partner. Not my girlfriend, my partner." Deeks added. Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"So what are we going to do? She needs to be checked out to see if there is any major damage." Callen asked, looking at Deeks.

"WE are going to do nothing. WE are going to go back to the boat shed and question these idiots like we are supposed to." Kensi's voice made them all turn to look at her. she still had her head down, her wavy hair creating a veil over her face. they watched as she wiped her face with her hand and started pushing herself to her feet.

Deeks immediately went to her side to help her up. He saw her wince and grab her side as she stood straight. He took in the cut that ran from her temple to her cheek, just missing her eye, and deduced that she had been pistol-whipped as none of the attackers had rings on their fingers.

"You sure about this?" He asked, brushing her hair back, giving the other guys a look at her before she turned away.

"Yeah, Kens, That looks pretty bad." Callen said softly.

"I'm sure." She stated in a hard tone.

"But, I will go get check out afterwards if you promise me something." She said, looking at Deeks before looking straight at Callen.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't ever do that again. I go in with Deeks or I won't do it. You can split us up during shootouts, but when it comes to this, I need Deeks there. I need to know he is there." She said, her voice cracking at the end. Callen looked at Sam before walking up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't promise you that will happen," he said. He watched anger blossom in her wet eyes before he added, "but I will go and make a huge case about it to Hetty and Granger. I promise."

He smiled as she hugged him and whispered "thanks" in his ear. He wouldn't let protocols hurt his friends. He let her go and motioned for Sam to follow him.

"Come on guys, we got some people to question." He said, heading for the car.

"And after that, a nice trip to the hospital for Little Miss Badass" Deeks added in, yelping as Kensi elbowed him hard. Sam and Callen watched the two enter the car still bantering.

"I think it is safe to say that there is nothing unprofessional about them." Sam said, looking at Callen.

"To us, Hetty and Granger are another thing." Callen said with sigh.

"You think you can get through to them?" Sam asked, a slight look of worry on his face.

"I hope so, for their sake. If not, we might lose them both." Callen said with a frown before Sam started the car and made to follow Kensi's SRX.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think of this!**

 **Just so you know, in all of the fics I post on here the first line is the line that was given as a prompt. Sometimes I'll put them in bold, sometimes I won't...but you will always know because it is always the first line.**

 **Also, for those who follow me on Tumblr, I will be uploading the responses to the NCIS LA Hiatus Fic Challenge separately. So keep a look out for those.**


	6. Battle Wounds

**A/N:** anonymous: " Densi: Battle Wounds"

Based on a scene in Blye, K. (part 2)'

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Kensi gingerly lowered herself into Granger's car, mentally cursing the manufacturers who thought low cars were nice. As she got settled, Deeks rummaged around the back in search for the first aid kit Granger had told him about. They were ordered to go to the hospital to get Kensi checked out before heading back to the mission.

Kensi tried to gently take her coat off, but still whimpered slightly as she moved certain ways. Deeks had quickly taken in her injuries as they walked to the car. He noticed the bruises starting to show on her neck, the bloody slashes on her coat and the blood dripping down the side of her face. He also figured that the cracked rib she had before the fight was now fully broken and was concerned that it might have done some damage with all the rolling and such it seemed she had done.

"Here." He said, holding out a piece of gauze.

"To stop the bleeding." He added when he saw the confused look on her face. Her mouth formed a "o" and she took it and pressed it against her arm that Clairmont had slashed.

"You good?" He asked, staring at her. She just nodded, looking straight ahead as he got in the driver's seat and turned on the car. He looked at her before starting to drive.

"Thanks." She said quietly, he almost didn't hear her.

"For what?" He asked.

"For not doubting me and for protecting my mother." She said, honesty being heard in each word.

"That is what partners are for. What friends are for." He said, glancing at her.

"Why did you hang up?" He asked.

"What?" She asked, feigning not knowing what he was talking about.

"You called me. It was your number and I could hear you breathing before you hung up. Why?" He asked.

"I don't know." She stated. She had been wondering the same thing.

"You don't know?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not really, no. If I ever figure it out, I'll tell you." She answered.

"I'll hold you to that." He said.

"So, your mom told us some interesting stuff." He said with a smirk. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Uh, really?" She asked, hesitating a little bit. He couldn't tell if it was in fear or something else.

"Yeah."

"What did she tell you?" Kensi inquired.

Deeks started telling her what her mom had told him and the guys as they made their way toward the hospital.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think**


	7. Memories and Patience

**A/N:** Tumblr prompt, Anonymous: Anything Densi!

So this is what happens when you tell me to write anything for my favorite pairing. FYI, I'm a huge angst and hurt/comfort fan.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The sound of the car door opening and closing jolted Deeks from his thought. Those thoughts being mostly about a certain brunette who had been in the house he was sitting in front of. They were working on a case that involved a 15 year old girl who had been abducted and sold into slavery ring. They had rescued her, but not before damage was done. She had been beaten and raped. Kensi and Deeks had been put on the mission of talking to her. On the way they had decided it would be best if Deeks stayed back while Kensi went in and talked to her.

"Let's go." She commanded, the hard tone of her voice making Deeks look at her closely. He took in her glazed eyes, rigid posture.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She answered quickly, not even glancing at him. At that answer he knew something had happened.

"Are you sure?" He asked, knowing he was pushing her, but couldn't help it.

"Deeks, just drive." She ordered, her tone deadly.

"Alright." He said, giving in with a sigh. He knew that she would shut down fully if he kept pushing.

His worry grew after he had driven them to the boat shed. After he had parked she had handed him the tape of the girl's report and made no sign of getting out.

"You coming in?" He asked, watching her closely.

"Um, yeah….just give me a moment." She said hesitantly as she continued to stare out the window at nothing. The watery look in her eyes making his heart drop.

"Alright." He said, not sure he should leave her alone at the moment. He got out and headed into the building, glancing back at the car before closing the door behind him. He walked into the main room where Callen and Sam were sitting. He threw the tape towards Sam who caught it.

"Here." He stated before turning around to head back outside.

"Where's Kensi?" Callen asked.

"In the car. Be back in a bit." Deeks called back. His tone making the other two men start to worry. Sam shrugged when Callen looked at him and handed the tape over so Callen could start playing it.

When Deeks got outside he saw Kensi still in the car, still staring into space. He huffed and started towards the SRX, bracing himself for a talk that neither was going to like. He opened the driver's side door and slowly got in, knowing that she knew what was coming and was being careful not to scare her away.

"You aren't going to listen to it?" She asked, her voice soft and controlled. He knew she was on the verge of breaking, but was trying to hold it back. The shaky undertone not lost on him.

"No." He stated, not looking at her but in the same direction she was staring in.

"Why not?" She asked, but he knew she knew why. She was just stalling.

"Because, something is going on with my partner and I want…...need to know what it is." He said, finally looking over at her. He saw her walls slowly crumbling as a lone tear snaked its way down her cheek.

"Kens, what happened? You were fine when you went in." He asked. She blew out a puff of air that she had been holding and more tears started to fall. He didn't know what was more heart breaking, having her cry in his arms or watching her silently suffer.

"I couldn't get her to talk. I had to make her feel comfortable, make her feel like I understood her." Kensi started to explain.

"I told her about what happened to me…...in Afghanistan." She continued, hesitating on the name of the country. The country that held so many bad memories for her.

"It didn't work though." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"She didn't think that it was the same as what she went through. She said that those men were terrorists and were known to do that, the person who hurt her wasn't known to do that." Kensi said, her voice breathless as she held her emotions back, only letting the tears flow. Even though the girl was hurt, traumatized and much more, Deeks' anger sparked towards the kid. How could she say that to someone who had been through the same hell?

"So, I told her about what happened to me when I was her age." She said, her voice cracking. The revelation made Deeks sick to his stomach, but he schooled his features so he didn't show much reaction. He reached over and took her hand, she grabbed onto his with a vise grip. It was like she was trying to use his strength to hold herself together.

"Do you want to tell me?" He asked carefully, knowing it was thin ice for Kensi, one wrong step and she would fall apart. She shook her head. He nodded, knowing that it was too close at the moment.

"That's okay. You can tell me when you to." He assured her, running his thumb over the top of her hand.

"It was really bad, Deeks." She said before her voice cracked again, but this time she fell completely. The words brought Deeks back to the camp where he had held her all those months ago, promising that they were going home. Her sobs prompted him to drop her hand and get out of the car.

He scurried around to her side, opened the door and pulled her out. Leaning against the car he pulled her into his arms, wrapping them tightly around her as her sobs increased. The sounds of her sobs made him feel sicker, knowing that he couldn't do anything to make her feel better. It was all memories and you can't do anything about that, can't do anything to resolve it. After a few minutes she quieted down, but stayed in his hold.

He looked up when he heard the door open and saw Sam and Callen exiting the building, they had deep frowns and the hardness in their eyes told him how bad it was. Their faces fell into looks of worry as they looked over to the two young agents. Callen gave him a "is she okay?" nod. He looked back at them and shook his head. Both of the older agents sighed and walked over slowly.

Callen came up first and cautiously laid a hand on her shoulder. Deeks felt Kensi jump and tense at the touch and gently soothed her, knowing that she was possibly going through flashbacks. Sam put a strong hand on his shoulder, the feel helping Deeks to stay grounded.

"Hey, it's just me. Callen." Callen said softly and Kensi relaxed and pulled back from Deeks, wiping at her eyes as she did.

Callen….."She started, but was cut off by him taking hold of her shoulders, making her look at him.

"Nothing that was said will dictate how we see you. Okay?" He said, asking for confirmation while looking straight into her eyes. She just nodded.

"We mean it Kensi." Sam added. She smiled lightly before looking at Deeks. Her eyes held a questioning look in them which he understood and quickly answered.

"I meant it, I will wait til you are ready to tell me. No pressure."

She went up to him and kissed him on the lips and hugged him.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. A smile lite up his face.

"I love you too, Kens." He said softly. He looked over at Callen who gave him a wink before he and Sam headed off to the challenger. He pushed her away so he could walk around to the driver's side again.

"Come on Kensalina. Let's get out of here so we can go home." He said before backing out and heading towards the mission.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. Caught Off Guard

**A/N:** A Tumblr drabble that was born from reading a lot of other Tumblr drabbles about a coming story line.

disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"Detective Deeks, you are under arrest…"The rest of the Miranda Rights coming from the officer who was putting the hand cuffs on him. The coldness of the steel encasing his wrists wasn't acknowledged as he looking into the eyes of his partner. the eyes that were slowly filling with tears as Callen's arm tightened around her. All three of his teammates watched in disbelief as he was turned around and was marched to towards the cop car.

"He did nothing wrong! You got the wrong guy!" He heard Kensi yell. He could imagine the look on her face as she yelled at Agent Rivera. He smiled as he thought of his girlfriend and partner and how much he loved how protective she was of him. the smile was wiped off his face and his blood ran cold as he heard the response that Agent Rivera had before the car door was shut.

"Agent Blye you are also under arrest for aiding and abetting a suspected criminal…." those words, the sight of Kensi being handcuffed and the disgusting smirk on Agent Rivera's face while watching the arrest would forever haunt him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	9. Just Because

**A/N:** Tumblr Prompt: maybemadmarie: Densi, 24 ("Just Because")

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"Just because."

"Why?" He asks, pushing for a complete answer.

"Just because!" She shouts back, her level of frustration rising.

"That is not an answer and you know it. Why won't you let Monty sleep in our room?" He asks, his look a mixture of amusement and frustration towards his girlfriend.

"Because….he snores." She says, hesitating a bit. She winced as she knew that he would know she wasn't telling the truth. He looked at her with an incredulous look.

"Really? His snoring bothers you?" He asked with his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"You are lying." He said quickly before she could change the subject.

"No, I'm not."

"Uh, yes you are. Why don't you tell me the real reason." He urged. He grinned as he saw the blush starting up her neck.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." He pushed. He heard her whisper something but didn't catch it.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I don't like the feeling of him watching while we are doing it." She muttered, but it wasn't enough for him.

"I still didn't catch all of that." He said, a huge smile on his face as he taunted her.

"I don't like the feeling of him watching while we are doing it." She said loudly, her face the color of a tomato.

"Happy?" She asked with a glare.

"Very." He said, his smile toned down to a grin as he gave her a kiss on the cheek as he passed, on his way to the kitchen.

"I will move Monty's things after dinner." He called back. She shook her head and smiled at her boyfriend's antics.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	10. I Bought You a Ticket

**A/N:** Tumblr Prompt from cbetham: Densi prompt I bought you a ticket

disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"Why?" He asked, very confused at her statement.

"And for what?" He added. He felt something hit his shoulder and reached to grab what was there as she walked around the desk to her own, a cup of coffee in her hand. He looked at what was in his hand and saw train tickets.

"What is this for?" He asked again. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, her boyfriend and partner could be so frustrating at times.

"Open it and see." She ordered. She watched as he did as he was told and pulled out the two tickets, a grin spreading across his face as he read the destination. She smiled as he looked up at her with a sappy look on his face.

"Happy anniversary." She said simply. He got up and crossed over to sit in Callen's empty seat, kissing her before sitting.

"I thought you were adamant on this trip being a 'girl's only' thing." He said.

"That was a diversion. It was a gift for you from the start." She said still smiling, happy that her plan worked out.

"So, just us two?" He asked, making sure he was right about everything.

"Yep, Nell was just helping me out. It was her idea actually." Kensi explained.

"So…..you, me and Vegas." Deeks said, his grin growing into a smile.

"Yep!" She said before he pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	11. Why Would you Think

**A/N:** Tumblr prompt from cbetham: Densi - why would you think (prompt)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

"Why would you think…." Deeks was cut off by Kensi who aggressively pushed past him into the dressing room, she had to get ready for her undercover stint that morning.

They had been talking about the dinner at her mother's that night, it had been scheduled for a few weeks now. They were going to introduce their mothers to each other. He had asked her if she had talked to her mom about what to bring when she had said that the dinner was cancelled and to let his mom know. The way she said it made him know that something was going on. When he had confronted her about it she told him that something was wrong.

"Because, she hasn't contacted me for a while." Kensi replied, her back to him.

"But you just said that she told you she cancelled…..she didn't cancel, did she?" He asked, his heart dropping a little.

"No, she didn't, not in words anyway. I've been trying to get into contact with her since Monday of last week. I wanted to make sure that everything was set for tonight, but every time I call her it goes straight to voicemail. I've tried the house number as well and answer there either." She said, her voice slightly hard as she explained.

"Kens….." Deeks started before being interrupted. Kensi turned to him, her eyes watery and a small glimmer of anger in them.

"Why won't she answer? There has to be a reason why. She can't…."Kensi trailed off, her voice cracking with emotion. Deeks took her hand and pulled her to him, just like he did in the boatshed after the interrogation from the DOJ.

"Come here. It will be okay, Kens." He said as he soothed her, running his hand over her head.

"I can't lose her, Deeks." She said and he tightened his hold on her.

"I know. Right now we need to do our job, okay?" He asked, pulling away to look at her. He saw her nodded as she wiped the tears away.

"Let's finish this case and then we can go and see what is going on with your mom." He said. He jumped as a voice from behind him interrupted him.

"Ms. Blye, a word." Hetty stated before turning around to head back to her office. Kensi sighed and looked at him, they hadn't been as quiet as they had thought.

"Go, it will be all right." He said, squeezing her hand before letting go and watching her walk away. He turned to go back to his desk when he saw Callen and Sam watching.

"She okay?" Sam asked, concerned for the younger woman.

"I don't know." Deeks said with a sigh as he watched his partner talk with their boss in quiet voices. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sam looking at him.

"She is strong and with you she is stronger. She will get through this, whatever it is." Sam stated.

"We are here if you guys need us." Callen added.

"Thanks guys." Deeks said before sitting down, his eyes never straying from his partner.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	12. Don't Cry

**A/N:** Tumblr prompt by ryan9098: Densi 39 ("Don't Cry")

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

"Don't cry." Callen begged. He begged because she was supposed to be strong, supposed to be the badass agent who didn't show weaknesses like crying. His heart lurched as he watched the first tear trickled down her face. She was silent, no sobbing or wailing; just an occasional shudder went through her body. He didn't know which was more heartbreaking, hearing her in pain or just watching it.

"Please, don't cry." His voice broke at the end as she turned to look at him; the pain in her eyes overwhelmed him. He immediately took her into his arms, not able to take the look on her face but knowing it wouldn't go away. He didn't have to see it if she was in his arms, her face away from him.

"I can't lose him." Her voice choked on each word.

"I know." He said.

He ran his hand over her hair and, with each shudder she gave, he tightened his hold with the other hand. He didn't say anything, just held her and swayed back and forth in a soothing motion. There was nothing he could say that would comfort her. Her best friend, confidant and lover had been forced from her because of an unknown reason. He looked at Sam over her shoulder and saw the sadness that probably mirrored his.

"We will get him back." He said, pushing her back to look at her. He looked over at his partner who nodded with a determined look. In an uncharacteristic move he brushed the tears from her eyes and pushed her hair behind her ears before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"We have both of your backs on this. Don't forget that." He said. She nodded before hugging him and then moving to go to Sam. He watched as Sam engulfed her in his arms and whispered something into her ear. She nodded before pushing away. They both watched as she started to head out of the bullpen towards ops, but she turned around before reaching the stairs.

"Thank you." She said, her still watery eyes held relief and gratefulness.

"No need Kens, we are family…..he is family. Family protects and fights for each other. I'll be damned if anything happens to him." Sam said, his tone defensive, but light.

"He is right." Callen stated, looking straight into her eyes. She nodded before heading up the stairs.

"I hope to God that this all gets resolved and Deeks comes back. If not…we might lose her." Sam said, still looking at the spot she had been standing in.

"Me too." Callen agreed.

"Then you both have a lot of work to do." A very familiar, female voice said. Both men turned to look at their boss.

"Eric and Nell have sent you files that they got from LAPD. Bates has asked for our help in this." She said, watching as identical looks of confusion appeared on the two older agents.

"Even he doesn't know why IA has started this investigation. Apparently they are keeping tight lipped about it from everyone." Hetty explained. The men nodded before heading back to their desks. Hetty looked up at the balcony before sighing and making her way up the stairs to confront the distraught agent.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	13. I Noticed

**A/N:** Tumblr prompt by cbetham: Densi prompt I noticed

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"I noticed."

"You noticed what?" She asked, turning toward him with a look of confusion. She had no idea where he was going with this.

"I noticed how your hand shook." He stated, still cleaning his gun. He made no move to look at her, afraid of what he would see if he did.

"So? Sometimes my hands shake." She said with shrug.

"Not when you are about to shoot someone." He stated. He heard her sigh, she figured out what he was talking about.

"Deeks, he was holding you, with a gun to your head, I was the only one with a shot and it was very…close." She said, her voice breaking a bit at the end.

"I know." He simply stated, finally looking at her. The look in his eyes taking her breath away as realization came back to her in a series of flashbacks.

 _The suspect has her in a hold, Deeks comes up and she tells him to take the shot, he doesn't. She is furious and punches him._

She blinks away the memory and startles as she finds Deeks had moved to stand in front of her. He cups her cheek and swipes his thumb under her eye, the feeling of moisture making her acknowledge the tears making their way down her face.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"I'm so sorry." She says again as he gathers her into a tight, comforting embrace.

"It's alright. It's in the past." He states as he runs a hand over her hair. He pushes her back a bit so he can look at her.

"I just want you to know, that whatever had happened….whatever will happen. I love you and will always love you." He says softly before bringing her back into his arms and kissing her on the temple.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!  
**


	14. Pie

**A/N:** Tumblr prompt from Cbetham. Nice little ficlet of drunk Kensi being adorable and Deeks taking care of her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"I don't care that it's 2:00 am, we need pie." A very drunk Kensi Blye slurred as she turned around to head out the door she has just entered. Unfortunately for her Deeks was right behind her and caught before she ran face first into the door he had just closed.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Hold your horses Missy. You are going up stairs to bed before you collapse and I have to drag your sorry butt up there." Deeks said, not hiding the fact that he found his girlfriend adorable while drunk, grinning like an idiot the whole time.

"But…pie!" She said with a small pout. He suppressed the need to burst out laughing. He took her face in his hands to make her look at him.

"If you are feeling up to it later today, then we will go out and get some, but right now you need to brush your teeth, sleep and maybe the trashcan. "He said, putting a hand on her back to guide her towards the stairs.

"You promise?" She asked. Sounding more like a child than the early-30's woman she was. He sighed.

"I promise. Now, bed." He ordered, feeling more like a father than a boyfriend at the moment.

"Fine." She grumbled as she flopped on the bed. He helped her take her shoes and jeans off, leaving her in the t-shirt and underwear she had put on for the night. He threw the covers over her before heading into the bathroom to retrieve the trashcan which he sat by her side of the bed. He also got a cup of water and two Advil for when she woke up.

After he had done his nightly routine he quietly and gently got into bed. He didn't immediately fall asleep, just laid there and listened, just in case she needed him.

"Deeks?" He heard her mumble. Thinking she was going to be sick he sat up.

"Yeah, you okay?

"Yeah, I'm okay … for now. I just wanted to say that I love you." Her words brought a smile on his face.

"Love you too."

"Thank you for taking care of me. You are an amazing man." She said, her body still faced away from him, but he could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Anytime." He stated.

"Now get some sleep." He added.

"Yes sir." She said in the most military sounding voice she could muster.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and if you want to send a prompt go to my profile to find the address to my tumblr blog...or you can message me a prompt here on FFNET!**


End file.
